Sayap Pelindungmu
by Banneyo
Summary: Isi hati dan harapan Sasuke mengenai Sakura /Sekuel Love and Trust/ SasukePOV/ Warn : OOC, TYPO, Dll. /Songfic pertama /Maaf ga pinter bikin summary


Sayap Pelindungmu

Author : Banneyo

Pair : SasuSaku,

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Naruto's characters are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is mine :D Happy reading minna!

WARNING : Terinspirasi dari lagu Sayap Pelindungmu by The Overtunes. harap mendengarkan lagu ini, sambil membaca fic ini.

* * *

Uchiha. Aku yakin kalian tahu nama itu. Yah, salah satu klan bangsawan yang ada di Konoha. Keluarga dengan kekayaan melimpah dan sejuta peraturan membosankan yang menuntut. Oh bukan, aku bukan ingin membahas nama kebesaranku ini. Aku si Uchiha bungsu. Hn, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kata orang, aku tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Terdengar seperti Gary Stu? Tidak. Mereka hanya tau kelebihanku saja. Kekurangan? Oh mereka hanya tau aku cuek, dingin, dan pendiam. Tapi para gadis gila itu malah menyebut kekuranganku itu keren. Mereka gila.

Aku tak pernah berpacaran. Satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganku hanyalah Kaa-san seorang. Hei, jangan memandangku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang gay. Aku masih waras dan aku masih memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap perempuan. Perempuan yang waras tentunya, tak seperti para gadis yang sering mengelu-elukan namaku diluar sana.

Sulit memang menemukan perempuan waras di KHS, Sekolahku sekarang. Apalagi mereka yang sedang menginjak umur 17 tahun -sama sepertiku- sedang gila-gilanya mencari perhatianku dengan cara yang waras, sampai paling aneh sekalipun. Tak jarang mereka menabrakku dengan sengaja agar bisa terjatuh diatasku, lalu berharap bibir kami bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Itu cara yang sungguh memuakkan, tapi beruntunglah diriku hal tersebut tak sampai merenggut ciuman pertamaku. Dasar manusia penuh hormon!.

Aku bukanlah satu-satunya manusia berwajah mempesona disekolah ini. Menurutku, ah tidak - menurut teman-temanku masih banyak lelaki berwajah tampan lainnya seperti, Naruto-Dobe yang playboy, Neji-senpai, dan si wajah bayi Sasori-senpai. Tapi hei! Mereka tak pernah diganggu oleh manusia gila bergender perempuan itu! Hidup mereka terlihat tenang. Sepertinya.

Hah, sudahlah moodku untuk bercerita hilang sudah ke antah berantah, gara-gara membicarakan para manusia gila itu!

Saat kau jatuh

Lukai hati

Dimanapun itu..

I'll find you…

Ah.. telingaku menangkap sebuah getaran suara lembut. Sepertinya sebuah lagu, ah pasti Kaa-san sedang menonton sebuah acara musik. Lirik itu… mengingatkanku pada sebuah kejadian, kejadian yang terjadi pada gadis yang telah merebut hatiku selama tiga tahun ini.. Haruno Sakura.

#Flashback

Hn. Ini hari Minggu, seharusnya aku menikmati hari ini dengan bermalas-malasan, tapi sayang sekali sekolahku tercinta mengadakan study tour ke Sunagakure. Ck, mendokusai. Hn, aku teringat Shikamaru. Hn.

Kami berkumpul disebuah villa yang telah disewa oleh pihak sekolah. Kulihat Yamanaka dan Nakamura terlihat celingukan mencari sesuatu. Penasaran, akupun mendekati mereka, tapi baru selangkah ku mendekat, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sakura.. tak bersama mereka. Ah lebih baik aku mencari Sakura sambil berjalan-jalan saja, persetan dengan apa yang mereka cari.

Saat aku menyusuri kebun teh yang kebetulan dekat dengan villa kami, aku mendengar sebuah isak tangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. dasar bodoh!"

Suara tersebut… ah Sakura! Aku mengikuti instingku untuk mencari Sakura, dan aku melihatnya tengah duduk sambil memeluk kaki dan menenggelamkan kepala pada lipatan tangan diatas kakinya. Bahunya bergetar, dan isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir indahnya. Ku mendekat, ingin rasanya memeluknya, tapi.. argh! Aku tak siap! Kuputuskan untuk menjaga dan memperhatikannya dari jauh memastikan ia kembali ke villa dengan selamat.

#End Flashback

Saat kau lemah

Dan tak berdaya

Lihat diriku

Untukmu

Hah, lirik ini membuatku berharap. Berharap agar Sakura membuka hatinya dan membiarkanku menjadi sandarannya ketika sedih. Mengingatnya menangis saat Study tour itu, benar-benar membuat hatiku teriris. Isak tangisnya menyayat hati. Aku tahu Sakura tak bisa mempercayai orang dengan mudah. Bahkan, ia terlihat tak begitu mempercayai sahabatnya sendiri, terbukti saat ia menangis sendiri saat itu. Biasanya, gadis-gadis lain pasti akan menangis dipelukan sahabatnya. Tapi Sakura berbeda. Pengkhianatan cinta membuatnya tak percaya. Argh sialan kau Naruto!

Saat kau takut

Dan tersesat

Dimanapun itu

I'll find you

Ah lirik ini mengingatkanku lagi pada sekeping memori saat Study Tour di Sunagakure. Saat itu Sakura terlihat bingung sehabis menangis, entah karena apa. Melihatnya beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pelan entah kemana, aku mengikutinya. Kuingat saat itu Sakura terlihat ketakutan. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isak tangisnya lagi.

"Hiks.. ini dimana? Dasar Sakura bodoh! "

Saat itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia pasti tersesat. Merasa kasihan karena mendengar isak tangisnya lagi, akupun memberanikan diri menghampirinya. Kuulurkan tanganku, iapun mendonggakkan kepalanya dan terkaget melihatku.

"Sasuke-san? Ke-kenapa kau bisa disini?" ucapnya kala itu.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan kemudian mendengar suara isak tangis menyayat hati." Kataku. Hei! Aku tak berbohong oke? Aku kan awalnya memang ingin berjalan-jalan saat itu.

"Kau tersesat?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah dan ia segera menundukkan kepalanya. Malu mungkin.

"Ah.. I-iya, aku bodoh sekali sampai tersesat. Hahaha…" ucapnya sembari tertawa. Cih aku tak suka tawanya itu. Palsu.

Akupun segera menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya untuk mengikutiku, ia sedikit terkejut atas perlakuanku, melihat gelagatnya seperti ingin bertanya, akupun segera menjelaskan padanya.

"Ayo kembali, kau tak ingin berdiam disana sampai malam kan?" ucapku dengan datar. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa malah nada datar ini yang menyahut.

Mendengar kataku, Sakura terdiam. Tanpa basa basi aku segera menarik tangannya kembali untuk mengikutiku. Saat itu kami berjalan dalam hening. Setelah beberapa lama, kami akhirnya sampai.

"Arigatou karena sudah mengantarku Sasuke.. –kun" Ucapnya dengan nada lembut dan senyuman manis yang ditujukan untukku. Mendengar suffiks –kun yang ia berikan, membuat pipiku merona sedikit. Tapi aku cepat-cepat mengendalikan perasaanku yang berteriak senang hanya karena panggilannya padaku.

"Hn" sahutku dengan gumaman. Hei! Kemana semua kata-kata manis yang saat itu melintas diotakku untuk membalas ucapanya ? Argh!

Mengingat sekeping memori itu, membuat pipiku merona merah. Ah betapa senangnya aku saat itu. Ia tak lagi memanggilku dengan nama margaku atau dengan suffiks –san, melainkan dengan suffiks –kun. Apa mungkin ia telah membuka hatinya untukku? Bolehkah aku berharap? Semoga saja.

Air matamu tak kan terjatuh

Lihat diriku untukmu

Walau kau tak sanggup

Ku takkan menyerah

Ku ada untukmu

Kapanpun mimpi terasa jauh

Oh ingatlah sesuatu

Ku akan selalu

Jadi sayap pelindungmu

Aku menatap langit dari balkon kamar pribadiku. Sedang apa Sakura ya? Kuharap ia tak sedang menangis. Ku tatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, dalam hati berharap Sakura menatap hal yang sama denganku. Hei bulan, bisakah kau menyampaikan padanya isi hatiku yang tersampaikan lewat lirik lagu ini? Tolong sampaikan padanya, bahwa aku akan menjadi sandarannya, menjadi… sayap pelindungnya.

-FIN-

* * *

Haloo minnaaa, saya kembali dengan sekuel dari fic saya sebelumnya yaitu Love and Trust. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua readers yang telah membaca fic saya sebelumnya. Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang mereview ataupun membaca fic saya sebelumnya. Maaf kalau jelek ya minna. Hehehe :D

Balasan Review :

Nabila : hehehe thanks yaa :D ini udah aku publish sekuelnya, maaf lama, maklum mau ujian nih :D

Guest : silahkan, arigatou yaa :D

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfollow atau mem-fav cerita dan penname sayaa...

RnR please ~


End file.
